


What If: Fragile Beginings

by Beautiful_Darkside



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Unrequited Love, Yoshi's ramblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Darkside/pseuds/Beautiful_Darkside
Summary: What if Morgan were to show up before his parents were in an established relationship?  If Lucina was able to show up long before her parents were actually together, it would make sense for this to happen with some of the other future children as well, no?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, so this was actually the second fic I began writing, even before my "Until the World Caves In" series (which I still need to finish, BTW. Someone remind me please). It has been cleaned up quite a bit, but still isn't quite on par with my last fic, but it's definitely improved from what it once was.

He knew it was coming for quite some time now – he had feared this moment ever since Lucina had brought up the fact that there were several other future children who had come back with her.  And yet, Libra feared her rejection so much that he could never bring himself to tell her how he really felt. 

There were so many ways it could go – she could accept his love with open arms; she could feel the very same but be too afraid or oblivious to notice that he indeed felt the same way; or she could reject him, making all future contact between the two awkward at best and unbearably painful at worst. 

So, he would bide his time a little longer until he could get a better sense as to whether or not Robin had feelings for him as a man or just another friend.  Or so he thought, until her future son showed up out of the blue.

Although he wasn’t in attendance when the Shepherds picked him up while out searching for some artifact, he resented the boy as soon as he had learned of his existence.  Him, and whoever had sired the child, the child that should have been his.  His and Robin’s, the stunning, charismatic young tactician who had captured his heart.  But it was too late for that now.

Once he had caught wind that she was asking for him upon her return, Libra hid from her like a guilty child.  He couldn’t let Robin see him like this, all wracked with jealousy and bitter thoughts - it was unbecoming of a priest to feel as such.  But mostly, he felt regret for letting her slip through his grasp, like sunshine through his fingers on a warm summer’s day.

 

           

“Libra!  Are you in?” Robin called into the healing tent, her voice warm with excitement.  He panicked momentarily before quickly composing himself.

 “Over here,” he called nonchalantly from the space on the floor where was seated, uninterestedly inspecting the contents of a jar of medicinal herbs to avoid conversation. 

“Where have you been?  I’ve been looking all over for you.”  She gave him a flustered look, putting her hands on her hips and pouting slightly.  It was incredibly hard for him to stay mad at her when she did that. 

“Never mind that.  There’s someone you really, really need to meet.” The joy was written all over her face, hitting him like an arrow to the heart.

 “And who might that be?” he asked sarcastically. 

She looked to find him still on the floor, actively trying to ignore her in the hopes that she would just get frustrated and leave.  “Libra!”  she whined.  “What’s with the cold shoulder?”  At this she bent down next to him, wrapping her arms affectionately around his neck from behind.  He shifted around uncomfortably, but she would not budge, insisting on resting her head on his shoulder.  His heart began to race as he took in her scent, feeling her hot breath against his neck.  No.  He would not give in, he couldn’t.  Especially now.

“I think you know why,” he replied flatly, turning away from her with an icy glare.

 “What is it?  Did something happen?” She placed her palm against his cheek, effectively forcing him to look at her.  She searched his stormy green eyes for any indication of what the problem might be, but found none.  “Someone comment on your appearance again?  Who do I need to hurt to make things right?”

“No Robin, don’t do that.  Robin your…your son showed up,” he said bitterly and turned away, crossing his arms against his chest.  “You have a son with…I’m not sure who.  But I’m not okay with it.  I never had the chance to tell you…to say…”

“Libra…WE have a son” she interrupted, gently reaching out and taking his hands in hers.  She gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“Wha…Robin, you cannot be serious,” he choked out.  Robin nodded solemnly.  He stared at her for a few moments, mouth agape, carefully taking in the weight of her words.

“But how?”

“Well…apparently future us tied the knot at some point.  And…one thing led to another,” she added sheepishly.  “You know…biology?”  Libra still appeared to be quite shocked by this, but she took his sudden lack of anger as a positive sign.  “And he’s blond.  Very blond.”  At this point she had settled herself down beside him, absentmindedly fidgeting with a strand of his long flaxen hair.

“I’m not the only blond man in camp though,” he pointed out, his voice wavering with uncertainty.  “He could still belong to someone else, you know.”  Gods, he hoped what she was saying was true, but if not…he would be crestfallen.

“Yes, but you are the only one who holds my heart,” she responded with a smile, wrapping her slender arms around his waist. “Blond or otherwise.” 

“Me?”  he stammered, cautiously reaching out to stroke her face. 

“Of course you, silly!”. She pulled him closer to affectionately bury her face in his broad chest.  “Who else would I love?”

Libra gave her a small smile.  “I…I really couldn’t say.  I don’t have much experience in these things.” His gaze shifted to the floor in embarrassment.  He was mentally kicking himself for being unable to pick up on all the cues she had practically lobbed at him, all the little touches and embraces, almost losing her completely in the process. 

 “I was so afraid you would reject me if I said anything, that I sort of rejected myself before you could do so.  I’m sorry for ever doubting you Robin.  So very, very sorry.”  He took her hands in his and placed soft kisses to her knuckles, silently promising to never let her go again.

“So…does this mean you feel the same?” she asked nervously.

He cupped her face in his hands to tenderly kiss her forehead.  “Of course I love you Robin!  With all my heart.  That’s what I was trying to tell you earlier.”

Robin sighed in relief.  “Good, because for a moment there I thought I’d have to explain to Morgan why in this timeline his parents never actually ended up together.”

Libra chuckled at this, taking a moment to boldly pull her further into his lap.  She reached up to finally kiss him, softly, as not to startle him.  They sat this way for a few more minutes, each savoring the fact that they were finally, FINALLY together, until Robin nudged him to get up.

 

“Do we have to move?” he whined.  “You fit so nicely here with me.  I finally get to hold you, and you want to get up already?”

“Yes Libra, we have to get up,” she said with a smile.  “Or did you forget the fact that there’s still someone very important left to introduce you to?”

“Oh…Oh!”  he blurted upon realizing one crucial detail that had somehow slipped his mind.  This was going to take some getting used to.

“There’ll be plenty more time for cuddling later,” she added. 

Libra smiled softly back at her.  “Where is he right now?”

“Should be in my tent still.”  Robin gingerly removed herself from his lap and helped him up.  “I left him with a couple of my favorite tactics books – he said that some of them were lost or destroyed before he ever had the chance to read them.  He was very excited.”

“Well that’s…unfortunate.  Sounds like your son though. He wants to be a tactician then?”

Robin nodded, taking his hand in hers and tugging him along.  Although Libra was a bit awkward with the gesture at first, he soon switched to lacing her fingers through his for a more comfortable grip.  It wasn’t too far away – Libra had always wanted to keep her close, as they frequently sought one another out whenever they happened to experience night terrors. 

 

Robin stopped just outside her tent to allow Libra a moment to collect himself mentally before meeting their son.

“Ready?” she asked, gently rubbing circles into the topside of his hand with her thumb.

He lifted her hand to his lips for a kiss.  “For good luck,” he said.

She opened the tent to find Morgan right where she left him, engrossed in one of the books from the enormous pile strewn about him on the floor.  His eyes lit up when she entered the room, immediately scrambling to find a scrap of forgotten parchment to keep his place.

“Mother! I was hoping you’d be back soon!” he said, bouncing excitedly throughout the tent.  She laughed at this, already finding his enthusiasm to be quite endearing.  “There’s so much that I wanted to tell you about…Oh!” He had suddenly noticed that Robin hadn’t returned alone.

“It’s you!  It really is you!” he cried, throwing his arms around Libra’s waist.    He stumbled backwards for a moment, partially due to the boy’s boundless energy, and the rest out of shock as to how close his hair color was to his own and from the sudden contact.  There was no doubting Morgan’s parentage now.

“I…yes, yes, I’m here,” he replied unevenly, trying to regain his composure.  He gave the boy a tight hug, realizing that he probably needed it upon noticing that he was starting to tear up.  Robin let out a sigh of relief she didn’t know she’d been holding in, then smiled warmly up at the pair.

“There there, child.  Everything will be okay,” Libra said, gently rubbing his back.  “So I’m…I’m your father?  Truly?”

“Of course!”  Morgan beamed.  “I might not remember everything, but I remember that much.”  The boy wrapped his arms around Libra once more, trying to take everything in at once.  Libra held onto him for a moment longer before taking a step back to really look at his son. Morgan had his hair coloring, but more of Robin’s facial features and smaller frame.  Still, there was something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“He has your smile, you know,” Robin said, giving him a nudge.  Morgan just smiled wider.

“Well…would you look at that,” Libra said wistfully.  His green eyes softened at the edges as he let everything sink in further.  He has a family in the future.  A loving family with a wife and a child all his own, and he couldn’t have been happier.

“Say Morgan,” he started again.  “Is there anything else you remember from your past?  Anything…about us?”  He gestured to the three of them in the tent.

“Well…only a little bit,” Morgan said with a sigh.  “You were the greatest, Dad.  You…you always took care of us.  You loved Mom more than anything.  And she loved you back just as much.”

He gave a small gasp upon that revelation.  “We…we were that close in your timeline?”

Robin chuckled.  “You were so jealous thinking that I had ended up with another man, it shouldn’t be that surprising.”  Libra shot her an apologetic look before cautiously stepping, hands shaking, to wrap his arms possessively around her waist.  Morgan just nodded.

“You and mom were inseparable, to the point where everyone always wondered why you only had me, and not a house full of children.”

Both adults blushed at the comment, Libra doing his best to bury his face in Robin’s hair to hide his embarrassment.  Morgan paused to wipe the tears from his face with an oversized sleeve, after which Robin offered him another hug.  He accepted.

“Morgan, honey,” Robin started.  “I’d assume it had something to do with the war making things rather… difficult.  Not a lack of want for more.”

The boy nodded again.  “I know that.  I just hope for your sake that this time around things will be different.”

“We…we will,” Libra managed to choke out.  Robin merely squeezed his hand in encouragement, nodding.  “Yes,”  she added, “because this time, we will eradicate Grima for good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a suggestion for another scenario you'd like to see? Leave it in the comments section! (Only doing Robin x Libra shippy fics ATM, sorry guys). 
> 
> Please, please, please get on me to actually start finishing stuff in a reasonable amount of time, because I really need to finish my previous fic so I can get a whole bunch of good ideas out to you guys in the follow-up. So much fluff! Or just tell me how I'm doing - my major happens to be Engineering, not English.


End file.
